


Partners in crime

by LowkeyinLove32



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyinLove32/pseuds/LowkeyinLove32
Summary: Daan and Beth try to prank a teammate





	1. Chapter 1

Danielle has been walking in circles for a long time now. At first she was deciding on who to prank, and now that she has decided on who, she just needs to decide on how. 

“What if I flip her bed over?” She thinks for a moment. “Nah, too crazy.” 

She needs someone’s help. She needs someone to help her come up with ideas, but right now she doesn’t really know anyone who would be willing to help. Jordan? Nope- Leah would know something is up right away. Lisa? Nope. 

The girl is too focused on coming up with ideas that she doesn’t hear someone open the door and come inside. 

Beth observes her for a minute before coming to a conclusion that she is indeed probably planning on doing some mischief. 

“What are you doing?” She says, startling the midfielder. 

“Holy cow, Beff.” She yelps and then dramatically holds onto her heart. “Do you want me to die?”

“You didn’t answer me, what are you doing?” She demands, knowing the girl will probably get herself into trouble again. 

“It’s always- ’what are you doing’ and never ‘how are you doing’.” She tries to change the subject a little, but it doesn’t work. The blonde is giving her that look again- the look that scares her. “Well, I want to prank Katie.”

“Oh, okay. I want in, though.”

“Wait, you’re not going to stop me? Why?” Daan pinches herself just to make sure she’s not dreaming. This is the first time that the blonde is not stopping her from getting herself into a mess. 

“Nope, I need to get back at Katie for pranking me last week.” 

“Cool.” She excitedly sits down on her bed and beckons to Beth to sit down next to her. 

“So what’s your plan?” 

“I don’t have one yet.” 

“What if you hide in her closet, and then scare her!” 

“No, that’s too lame.” The midfielder waves off the idea. “What is she scared of?”

“Bugs and flies. I saw her run when she saw a bee the other day.” Beth laughs when replaying what happened in her head. 

“Yes! You could put bugs in her room!”

“Wait.” Beth says, completely taken aback. “Why me and not you?”

“Come on, Beff. If I come even within 10 feet from her place, she will know something is up. You have to do it, please?” Danielle puts up her puppy eyes, knowing the girl won’t be able to resist. 

“Okay, okay that’s enough. I see your point.” She puts her hands up. 

“Cool! We just need to buy what we need!” And with that, they were off to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

After buying some plastic bugs at the store, Daan and Beth go back to their shared room to plan on where to put them. 

“Okay, So you’re going to put three under her blanket,” Daan instructs. “One in each of her shoes, and one in each corner of her room.”

Beth nods, but suddenly fear starts flooding her mind. 

“Got it, but what if this starts war with her?” She says, a little worried of what might happen after the prank. “We both know Emma and Lisa would willingly help her get back at us.”

“You’re right.” Daan has never considered this before. In her mind this was supposed to be a one time thing, but she realizes that it might cause a prank war. “If a war does erupt, we need to make allies. We need to convince Leah to let Jordan join us.”

“What if we recruit Leah herself?” 

“That’s smart! She’ll let Jordan join if she’s in it too.” She playfully pushes Beth. “You’re so smart!”

“See, I got the mind of a mastermind.” She laughs at her own joke. 

“A what?” Daan looks at her very confused. 

“Nothing, let’s just get our heads in the game.” 

After an hour of planning, the couple is finally ready to execute their plan. 

“Remember our plan?” Beth nods. “Cool, you got this.”

With that, Beth goes to do exactly as planned. She knows Katie will be caught off guard. She cannot wait to see the look on her face tomorrow at practice. 

When the blonde finally reaches their target’s front door, she takes out the bobby pins she brought to try to open it. After several minutes and many broken bobby pins, the door has finally opened. She tries to put the plastic bugs in the places they chose as fast as she could, in order to avoid being caught. She moved so fast that she was done in no time. 

Before leaving, she inspects the room to make sure she doesn’t leaving anything behind but the bugs. When she is certain that everything is perfect, she starts making her way to where she left Daan. 

Just as expected, the midfielder is still exactly where she was half an hour ago. When she spots Beth her face lights up. 

“Beff!” She says like she just didn’t see her half an hour ago. 

“I did it!” Beth says, cheerfully.

“I’m proud.” She pretends to wipe away fake tears. 

“Now I know why you like to prank people.” She says as they start to walk to their room. “I got a lot of adrenaline from what I did. Like, the thought of getting caught gave me so much adrenaline and I liked it.”

“So will you join me from now on?” She asks, very hopeful that the girl will say yes. 

“Of course, but I’m going to have to draw the line on Kim.” The blonde says with fear in her eyes. “I would never dare to prank her.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the couple practically runs to the locker room, excited to see the outcome of their prank. 

“Do you think she knows right away that it was us who pranked her?” Beth asks. 

“She’s probably going to suspect me, but you,” she scoffs, “she won’t suspect that you were involved.” 

When they arrive inside the locker room, there is nothing but chaos. Everyone inside looks confused. 

“Which one of you gals put those bugs in my room?” Katie asks. The couple looks at each other and tries not to laugh at the scene that’s unfolding in front of them. 

“Woah, calm down, gal.” Lisa, who has also just arrived along with Viv, says. “What’s gotten in your boots?”

The latter line catches Katie’s attention. “Was it you?”

Lisa looks around, confused. “What?” She cant help but laugh; however, it doesn’t help her case. 

“It was!” The paranoid midfielder says. “I can’t believe you done this!”

While Katie’s attention is focused on Lisa, Beth and Danielle exchange looks. They don’t know what to feel. They’re in disbelief. All they want to do right now is to go back to their room and laugh until they can’t breathe anymore. 

“Woah,” Viv intervenes, pushing Katie away a little. “Calm down, what are you talking about?”

“Someone put creepy plastic bugs in my room,” she says, shaking at the thought of the plastic bugs. “And now, I know who the perpetrator is! This is war, gal!”

With that, Katie exists the room. 

“Your honor,” Lisa says, looking around. “We were on a date last night.” She points at Viv. 

Everything took such an unexpected route that Beth and Daan don’t know what to do anymore. Their plans basically won’t work anymore because Lisa is now the “suspect”. This means it would be easier to get Lisa to be on their side, but this also means Katie will probably try to get Jordan on her side now. 

“Okay, which one of you did it?” Kim asks, looking directly at Daan. 

“Why are you asking that, but you’re only looking at me?” Daan says, trying to act innocent. Beth on the other hand is trying her best not to burst out laughing. Like Lisa, the blonde also has a tendency to laugh in bad situations. 

Kim looks around at everyone, trying to guess who the perpetrator really is. Then her eyes land on Jordan. 

Jordan looks at her, confused. “What?”

“Nope.” Leah says, shaking her head. “She was too busy watching that annoying cartoon.” 

“It was probably you, Kim.” Jill points her finger at the captain. 

“And why would I do that?” She says, shocked that someone would even think that she did it. “I don’t have a motive.”

“Exactly!” Jill claps her hands. “You don’t have a motive, which is what made you do it! You think no one would suspect it was you because you don’t have a motive.” 

Jill laughs, thinking she has finally solved the puzzle. 

“What about Beth,” Viv points at the blonde. “She doesn’t have a motive either.”

Jill scoffs, “Beth would never do such a thing!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lisa says, disappointed that her friend accused her of pranking her without even hearing what she had to say. “She’s convinced that I did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? :)


	4. Chapter 4

After practice, Beth and Daan flops into their bed. For them, the day felt longer than usual. When the chaos ended in the locker room, it was then followed by an unusual, awkward silence. Apart from when they were scrimmaging, no one dared to say a word. They were too busy observing Katie and Lisa. 

Lisa tried to talk to Katie on many occasions, trying to ameliorate the situation and convince her that she is accusing the wrong person. However, Katie was stubborn. She tried to ignore Lisa every time she said a word. 

Seeing this made Beth and Daan feel a little guilty. Neither of them anticipated that this would be the outcome of their “funny” harmless prank. 

“Daan,” Beth says, quietly. 

“Yes, love?” Daan says, opening her eyes to look at the girl. 

“I think it’s time for us to admit that we were the ones who pranked Katie.” 

Usually, Daan would’ve just let the chaos go on and on, but seeing the exhausted and guilty look on Beth’s face made her consider admitting to the team that they were the ones who did the prank. 

“Okay, but let me take all the blame.” Daan says, moving closer to Beth. 

They were about to sleep, but they jolted awake when they heard loud knocks on the door. 

“Gals, I know you’re in there!” A familiar voice calls. 

“Daan, get the door.” Beth taps the girl who was about to fall asleep again. 

The girl groggily stands up and goes to open the door for Katie who comes in excitedly. 

“Oh, hello to you too, Katie.” Daan says, following her. 

“Okay, so I have an idea.” Katie says, eagerly. “What if the three of us join together and prank Lisa and whoever joins her.”

Beth and Daan’s eyes widen. They glance at each other nervously while Katie looks at them hopefully. 

“Katie, we can’t.” Daan lets her down. 

“What?” Katie asks, confused that the girl turned down her offer. “I don’t understand. You are notorious for pranks, why are you turning down my offer?”

“Because I was the one who pranked you.” 

“You what?” The girl looks at her very dumbfounded. “Did you know about this, Beth?”

“No, she didn’t.” Daan interjects. “I did it by myself. I put the plastic spiders in your room and boots.”

With that, Katie leaves the room with mixed emotions.


End file.
